


Standing Right In Front of You

by Tortellini



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A young man has a different point of view from his friends. And listen, based on his experiences it's not like you can't blame him. There's only one thing he actually wants though: the attention of the girl he likes. And for her to see him for him.Oneshot
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Tish (Ten Inch Hero)
Kudos: 4





	Standing Right In Front of You

Don't get him wrong for a second. It isn't like Priestly didn't like Jen. She'd become a staple in their funky little Santa Cruz sandwich shop, and he'd gotten used to her large eyes and little quips. In fact in the past months he almost might have grown to think of her like a sister. 

But right now you better believe that that isn't what he's thinking about. 

"...goddammit, Jen." Priestly's voice is flat, for once. Not angry. Not--anything, come to think of it. It's unlike him and he knows it. He can feel his friends' eyes on him. 

Jen stares right back at him emptily. "I don't expect you to understand."

It almost surprises him then how much that hits him. It almost seems to deflate him for a moment. "No I understand." He can feel Tish's arm on his own, her nails on his bare skin, like she's urging him to shut up before he says something stupid. He powers on anyway. "I understand that you wouldn't talk to him because you were terrified he was gonna judge you on the basis of your looks. Yet you're completely comfortable doing the exact same thing to him."

_A broad-shouldered young man with a bright red mohawk. Eyeliner is ringed around green eyes; he's unshaven, and to complete the look he's wearing a kilt. He doesn't think it's a big deal. He has a box of tampons in one hand, a thing of paper towels in the other._

_Nice legs. Not feeling very fresh, huh?_

And Priestly isn't thinking about Jen, or hurting her feelings. 

"...unbelievable. God." He turns around and walks out without looking back.

* * *

A moment he hears Tish trying to get him to come back or something. 

"Hey." When he doesn't stop: "Hey!"

"What." He keeps walking, hands in his pockets. 

"Why are you pissed at _me?"_

He blinks. "I'm not pissed at you. Well not you specifically, more like as a representative member of your gender." 

She stops, and her voice is softer. Say what you want about Tish--and Priestly has too. But she loves her friends. "That was really hard on Jen."

And then he stops. He knows he's tense. "Oh really? Really, Tish? It must've been pretty hard on Fuzzy too."

"Why are you suddenly his best friend, huh?" Tish's eyes flash. 

"Because it's pathetic, okay?" And maybe that's harsh. No, it definitely is. He doesn't soften his words though. "Why is it that she--" You. "--can't see a good thing when it's standing right in front of them? I mean jesus, it's like you're two-year-olds. You're more interested in the wrapping paper than what's inside."

He puts his back to her. He can't look at her. 

"...are you talking about Jen or me?"

And Priestly's already walking away but he glances back. "If there's a difference let me know."


End file.
